-Tentación Prohibida-
by kbcz96
Summary: -Hola, mi nombre es... tengo 20 años (Sep/1996), soy de México y este es mi primer Fic. No tiene nada que ver con el mundo de DB, no hay saiyajins, poderes, etc. Solamente unos simples humanos. Únicamente tomé prestados algunos personajes, le pertenecen al Grandioso Akira Toriyama. Espero y les guste... :D


**-Tentación Prohibida-**

 **Capítulo 1**

-¡Al fin! Terminaron las clases. ¡Vacaciones, ahí voy!.- Dije emocionada al escuchar el timbre de la escuela.

-Lo sé Bulma, ya era hora. Se me hacía eterno el día.- Me dijo Milk.

-Ok, entonces hay que irnos y preparar todo para el viaje. Recuerda que salimos mañana a primera hora.-Le dije al tomar las llaves del auto y mochila.

Ambas partieron hacia la casa de Bulma a empacar todo lo necesario para el viaje. Al llegar a casa se encontraron a Goku, Verónica y Vegeta en la sala de estar mirando una película. En eso, Verónica les pregunta:

-Chicas, tienen todo listo para su viaje?.

-No mamá, a eso vamos. No tardaremos mucho en preparar las maletas.- Contesté a mi madre.

-Quieren que les ayude? ¡Ya se, les prepararé unos bocadillos!.- Dijo mi madre totalmente emocionada. – Vuelvo en un momento.- Le dice a Vegeta mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.

Al ver esa pequeña demostración de amor, sentí algo en mi pecho, pero decidí ignorarlo y seguir mi camino. Al llegar a mi habitación me senté en mi cama y me puse a pensar en lo de hace unos instantes, tenía la mirada fija en el infinito. De pronto, Milk me saca del trance.

-¡Oye Bulma, Bulma, BULMA!.- Finalmente tuvo que gritarme.

-Qué, qué pasó?.- Dije desconcertada.

-Qué pasó? ¡Estabas en la luna! En qué estabas pensando?.-Me dice Milk.

-Eh? No no… En nada. Qué me decías?.- Le contesto aún pensando en los acontecimientos anteriores.

-Te preguntaba que si cual bikini debería llevar. Este azul con negro o este blanco con plomo?. Me dijo probándoselos por encima de su ropa.

-Mmm, no lo sé. Mejor lleva ambos.- Dije guiñándole un ojo, mientras ella metía sus bikinis a la maleta.

-Oye Bulma, en unas semanas es el 3er aniversario de Vegeta y tu madre. Ya pensaste en lo que le regalarás?.- Me pregunta Milk.

De repente mis ojos se abren como platos y mi mente se pone en blanco. No había pensado en eso, su aniversario estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Lo extraño fue que volví a sentir lo mismo de hace rato cuando mi madre le daba un beso en los labios.

-Aún no Milk, pero regresando del viaje les compraré algo espectacular.- Le dije con una sonrisa falsa y seguimos en lo que estabamos.

Minutos después llega mi madre con una charola llena de bocadillos. Frituras, frutas con chile, pastelillos y otras cosas más. Así es mi madre, le encanta preparar este tipo de cosas. Después de dejarnos la bandeja, mi madre se retira, Milk y yo tomamos un pequeño descanso y comimos, encendimos la televisión y estaba saliendo una película romántica, la vimos por un rato y en eso aparece la típica "escena" de amor. En eso Milk dice:

-Ojalá y Goku fuera así de romántico, espero y que cuando me pida que nos casemos haga algo romántico y hermoso.- Decía emocionada. Parecía una niña fantaseando.

-Si, yo solo espero y algún día llego el hombre adecuado a mi vida.-Dije con algo de nostalgia.

-No te preocupes ya verás que llegará, no hoy ni mañana pero si te aseguro que será algún día. No te pongas triste, mejor anímate y termina de empacar, recuerda que salimos mañana.-Me dice Milk tratando de animarme.

-Tienes razón. No es momento para estar triste, si no todo lo contrario.- Dije animándome

-¡Así se habla!.- Me abraza.

Terminamos de empacar y nos fuimos a dormir, mañana saldríamos a primera hora y debíamos descansar. Ya eran las 4:30 a.m. y sonó la alarma, no estaba acostumbrada a levantarme tan temprano pero el viaje lo valía. Me levanté con cara de pocos amigos y le hablé a Milk para que despertara. Batallé un poco para despertarla, pero después de 10 minutos y 15 gritos lo logré. Ambas nos alistamos, tomamos las maletas y nos dirigimos a la planta baja de mi casa, al llegar abajo ya estaba mi madre, Goku y Vegeta. Goku y mi madre estaban en pijamas y Vegeta vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, con una camiseta blanca debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negra. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca se abrió levemente, se miraba endemoniadamente sexy, él solo me sonrió. En eso habla mi madre sacándome de la hipnosis que Vegeta había causado en mi.

-¡Es tan emocionante chicas, se van de viaje a un lugar paradisiaco! Cuídense y diviértanse mucho. No se olviden de hablarnos cuando lleguen.- Dijo mi madre abrazándonos y besándonos en la mejilla con unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Diviértanse chicas. No se olviden de traerme algún souvenir. ¡Y nada de mirar chicos¡.- Dice mi hermano abrazándonos.

-Ok, ya es hora de irnos o perderán el vuelo.- Dijo Vegeta.

-Está bien, hora de irnos y prometo llamarle en cuanto pisemos tierra.- Les dije, al salir de casa nos subimos al auto de Vegeta y partimos con rumbo hacia el aeropuerto. Después de 20 minutos llegamos, Vegeta nos ayudó a bajar el equipaje. Luego caminamos a la sala correspondiente a esperar el avión. Ya eran las 7 y anunciaron que los pasajeros con rumbo a Grecia abordaran hacia el avión por el pasillo 8. Después de escuchar eso me di la vuelta me despedí de Vegeta con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Sentí deseos de besarlo en los labios pero me detuve y terminé el abrazo, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos. Sus ojos eran negros muy obscuros, tenía una mirada intimidante, pero pasional. Me perdí en su mirada, de pronto su voz se sacó de mis pensamientos:

-Adiós Bulma, cuídate mucho.- Me dijo para después marcharse.

Lo miré irse por el pasillo, poco a poco su figura fue alejándose y llegó un punto en que ya no lo pude ver más. Seguí a Milk hacia el avión, tomamos nuestros respectivos asientos, el avión despegó a los minutos. Este viaje será fantástico, me ayudará a dejar de pensar en Vegeta.


End file.
